A Summer to Remember
by Petra391
Summary: When Ginny is stuck at number 12 Grimmauld place with no one but Sirius, and the twins, who knows what will transpire. SBGW Please R&R. AU as of OotP Rated T for later chapters
1. Prologue

A Summer to Remember

AN: Okay this is my first GWSB fic. Actually it's my first HP fic at all. This is just the prologue. I plan for the next chapters to be much longer. I would like a Beta if anyone would be willing. I'm not really sure how long it's going to be, but I'm trying for more than ten thousand words, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ya, ya, ya. I don't own it. Don't sue. All of this (besides plot) belongs to Rowling and publishers. Blah Blah Blah.

Prologue

Ginevra Weasley walked into number 12 Grimmauld Place at five-foot-one, 17 years old, with blood red hair, and a cocky grin.

It was the summer before her seventh and last year at Hogwarts. Harry had left, along with Ron and Hermione, in search of the last remaining horcruxes. Of course, she was angry at being left behind, but she couldn't help but make the best of things.

The way she saw it, she had a summer with plenty of the twins' humorous antics, no Hermione lectures, no overprotective Ron, and no awkward Harry. Of course her mother would be there, but there were always trade-offs.

As she walked in, confidence radiating from her, she slid into a seat, ready to tuck in for breakfast.

"Hey, Sirius!" Ginny greeted happily as the tall, dark man entered the room with a similar grin on his face.

"How are you, Gin? Haven't seen you since winter break." He started to vigorously shove Molly's delicious cooking into his mouth.

After a couple of seconds of silence he looked at Ginny, wondering what was wrong.

Ginny's jaw had dropped when she saw what had happened to Sirius. Slowly, her shock overcome, she began to snicker, which then led to chuckling, which then led to outright laughter, which then led to choking, and finally back to laughter.

Poor Sirius was confused to say the least. "What are you laugh-." Comprehension dawned in Sirius' eyes. "The twins don't happen to be staying with us, do they?"

"Well-" Laugh. "-for a-" Snort. Ginny paused and counted to ten, trying to calm down. It didn't help. It only resulted in her laughing so hard she fell off her chair.

Sirius suddenly roared, "What could be so funny!"

Ginny told herself that it really wasn't that funny, but she couldn't stop laughing. I mean "I love Snape" scrolling across Sirius' face? Not that funny. It was just so… random!

After Ginny calmed down she told Sirius to go look in a mirror. He stomped up the stairs wondering what had made Ginny laugh so hard.

Ginny just waited in serene silence counting down to herself.

"Five… Four… Three… Tw-"

"Ahhhh!" Sirius scrambled down the stairs shrieking and clawing at his face.

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Sirius! You're a grown man, not to mention a wizard with a wand. Hmm? Are we making any connections here?"

Sirius suddenly stopped, looking sheepish. He pulled out his wand, muttered a spell and decided he would take a leisurely stroll up to a certain pair of twins' room.

Ginny thought, "Men!" as she silently ate her breakfast wary of the two full grown men bounding down the stairs, followed by another grown man with a maniacal grin on his face. "Well, this will certainly be an entertaining summer," she thought as she heard the twins' horrified shriek and Sirius' proud laughter echo throughout the headquarters.


	2. Sexy Grins and Explosions

AN: I hope this chapter's longer. I stayed up all night finishing it. I'm still not sure about my POV in this story so bear with me. I'm also really glad that I've already got reviews and none of them are flames! YAY! D OK, I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review. wink wink O YA! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

READ PLEASE: This story might take a new turn. It'll still be SiriusGinny, but I think it may be a little more serious. I'll still put some jokes. Hmm. I'm not sure, so again, bear with me. It might not go that way.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter has never and will never belong to me. Grumbles about hostile takeover not working.

Sexy grins and Explosions

This year Ginny was determined to do excellent in all her classes. Surprisingly, potions was her best subject and she enjoyed it all too much. So this is where Sirius found her. Sitting with a potions text in her lap, quietly murmuring to herself about potion ingredients, Snape, and explosions. When Sirius made his presence known she was startled to find she wasn't alone.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would say you were planning on exploding Snape with a bezoar. Although, I don't know what a bezoar has to do with explosions, I'd say you've got the right mindset.

Ginny's POV

He threw me one of his sexy grins and- _Wait a second, when did I start thinking of his grins as sexy?_

**Since you started liking him.**

_What! Sirius and me? Yeah, right._

**Ginny and Sirius sittin' in a tree. K-I-S---**

_Why don't you just-_

I was interrupted from my argument by Sirius' hand waving in front of my face and a very silky voic- **Ha! **–a very nothing-out-of-the-ordinary voice talking to me.

"Ginny? Earth to Gin! Anyone- Hey! That hurt! No need to get hostile." I had slapped Sirius' hand away. I mean really, how long can you take a hand two inches from your face before you get violent?

"Oh, stop being such a baby!"

"Well, it hurt." Sirius, clutching his hand, sulked and pouted all the way to his favorite chair.

_Although I do have to admit his pout is very, very sexy._

**See, you do like him!**

_Oh Merlin! You again. Before today I never had to deal with you, ya know._

"Hello!" Sirius looked slightly worried. "This spacing out thing has got to stop, Gin. It's getting kind of scary!"

Regular POV

Sirius had known Gin a long time, more specifically since she was 14. She had told Sirius about the chamber and he had told her about his past. They shared a strong bond and it was probably because they were so similar. Even so, Sirius thought she was acting a bit odd that day, even for her.

"Oh, I'm fine Sirius. Just a little… preoccupied." She was weary and at the same time a little wary of Sirius.

"Are you sure? I mean how are you taking the trio's… abandonment?" Sirius didn't really want to go into that because that could take years to let all out, but she still needed comfort.

"I don't know. I wish they took me, but at the same time I'm glad. I want to go back to school and graduate. I just want normalcy. Am I being too selfish?"

She looked at Sirius with unshed tears in her eyes and for a second he saw the girl who was trapped inside Tom Riddle's web of lies. Sirius enveloped her in a hug and even though this was hardly the appropriate time he couldn't help but notice how she fit perfectly in his arms. Sirius told himself to contemplate this later and comfort her now.

"Ginny that's not selfish. That's your right, to have a life and it seems this war is taking that away from everyone."

"I know. It's just that… never mind." She sat up and wiped her face. "Well, thanks for comforting me, Sirius." Ginny stood and stretched making her look slightly like a cat, and Sirius marveled at how much older she seemed than her 17 years.

Sirius sat pondering Ginny as she walked downstairs to talk to Fred and George.

Ginny saw the twins in the kitchen and made her way over to them.

"Hey Fred, George."

"Ginny! Our favorite sister!" the twins cried in unison.

"I'm your only sister," she said while rolling her eyes.

"You should be happy. Less competition!"

"Well, can't argue with that logic." She plopped down in the untaken seat next to them. "So, what are you two planning? This summer better not be boring. I am going to die if it is," she finished, sighing dramatically.

The twins looked slightly offended of the mention of a boring summer. A boring summer with them around, they thought, was impossible, and they told Ginny just that. "A boring summer? With us around?" Fred questioned

"Are you on something, dear sister?" George asked with a serious face. Ginny, seeing George's face, cracked a grin wondering when the last time George was actually serious.

"Well, there was that powder in your room…," she trailed off in mock timidness. George looked at Fred in terror and they both ran up the stairs. Well, Fred _tried_ to run but only succeeded in falling flat on his face a record six times. This could have been because of George's flailing arms, but we'll never know.

Ginny called after them, "Fred, George! I was just joking! Don't leave me!" She grumbled to herself about stupid twins and then looked back at the stairs in curiosity. "Hey! Wait for me. I want to know just what you twins are doing up there!" she hollered while bounding around all the assorted chairs and dishes the twins had left in their wake.

A few seconds of running up the stairs and Ginny was rewarded with a "BANG!" echoing in the corridor surrounding Fred and George's room. She stopped; looking confused and saw Sirius coming down the stairs looking much like her.

"What, in the name of Salazar Slytherin's great nephew twice removed on his mother's side's best friend's lover, was that!" Sirius looked out of breath and Ginny still looked confused although her reasons may have changed.

"Nephew, mother, best friend's lover?" Ginny looked at Sirius questioningly seriously doubting his sanity at the moment.

"Oh, that? Everyone says it!"

"Of course. Well now, don't we have better things to do then contemplate Salazar Slytherin's great… whatever?" Ginny looked slightly scared of Sirius at the moment, but she couldn't help but admire his face and how aristocratic it looked. Both of his cheekbones were high and gave him a very refined, sophisticated look, which drove Ginny mad. Not that she would admit that.

Sirius, instead of replying, ran through the corridor to the lone door at the end. Ginny quickly joined him and together they vowed to face whatever lay beyond with each other.

When Ginny opened the door she saw exactly what she expected, two fried twins, over-easy.

The twins looked at them in alarm. "Ginny, Sirius! It's not what-"

"-it looks like. We definitely-"

"-did not have explosives and we obviously-"

"-didn't set them off!"

"Why would you even suggest something like that?" they finished in unison. And with those parting words, they slammed the door.

"Well, that was interesting. I wonder what mum will say when I tell her about this." Ginny cackled to herself and went down stairs, smirking in a very Malfoy-ish fashion.

Sirius then continued to admire Ginny, while at the same time telling himself off for thinking of her like that. Sirius didn't stop watching until she turned down the stairs, much to his consciences annoyance.

SBGWSBGWSBGWSBGW----------Later that day------------SBGWSBGWSBGWSBGW

Ginny sat next to Sirius at the kitchen table doing the rest of her potions homework. She kept feeling Sirius' knee knocking into hers and it really was annoying. She could only hope that he wouldn't notice her crush on him, for that's what it was. A crush, nothing more. She had convinced herself of this.

Her concentration, if you could call it that, was shattered when she heard Molly's famous screams reverberating down the stairs.

"EXPLOSIVES! What were you two thinking? What if anyone saw the explosions? What would happen then, huh?" It was silent for a few moments as Molly was surely scolding her sons, who, of course, were slyly sliding away, inch by inch. Ginny could just picture it. Of course she could picture, she thought to herself, she'd seen it enough to know just how it would happen.

She mouthed along silently as Fred replied, "But mother we were only trying to continue our education."

"Yes, mother. Potions is a big part of any wizard's life and how would we be able to make any potion complete without a little… explosion!"

Ginny sighed in an exact replica of her mother, as she was no doubt doing at the moment. "Well, you two had better shape up. I won't be so forgiving next time." And with an indignant huff, that Ginny had mirrored perfectly, Molly slammed the door and stormed to her room.

Sirius chuckled to himself and Ginny turned to look at him.

"And what, may I ask, do you find so funny, Mr. Black?"

"Well, Miss Weasley," Sirius humored with a grin, " did you know you mouthed that whole conversation?" By the end of his sentence, he ended up looking quite incredulous.

"Oh, really? I've just seen that fight so many times it's gotten quite old." She sighed and wondered how Fred and George managed to get off so easily. It must be because her mother secretly likes all of the chaos, she thought silently. Ginny then looked around, already bored with her essay, and noticed Sirius' lips. They looked quite kissable, she decided, for a man twenty years older than her. She was wondering what it would feel like to kiss him when she detected someone watching her. She looked up to Sirius' eyes in surprise at being caught watching him.

Sirius had felt Ginny's eyes on him and wondered why she was watching him. He saw that her eyes had a sort of glazed over look in them and had to ask himself if she felt the same attraction to him as he did her. He shook his head slightly as she noticed him.

"So…what are you doing today?" Ginny realized how stupid this question was. He was locked up here until the war was over. What was he going to do anyway, she asked herself.

Sirius saw Ginny mentally hitting herself in the head and decided to save her head from any imaginary pain. "Why, I'm working out of course. My nightly routine. It's how I stay so," he had a knowing grin on his face as he finished, "sexy." After recalling this moment he wondered how he saved her any imaginary pain, as she was beet red and looked about to faint. This phase luckily, for Ginny, only lasted a second. Soon Ginny had recovered and was about to make a smart remark when Sirius cut in. "Would you like to join me?"

Ginny, looking very flustered, replied, "Sure."

Sirius hopped out of his chair triumphantly. "Well then, it's settled. My room at eight tonight. Wear something… fit for the activity." Satisfied with himself, he practically bounded out of the room.

Sirius, Sirius Black, working out? Now that was something she wanted to see. Ginny wondered why he invited her. She wondered if his feelings ran deeper than he let on.

AN: So I think that I'll stay on my original course but with some added plot thickeners… yup sounds about right. Ok, well thanks for reading! I promise that my next chapter will be even longer although it may take a tad longer as I had this chapter half-written when I posted the prologue. Not too much of a wait though. No worries! Please REVIEW!

Next chapter: Sexy Sirius working out, Ginny flabbergasted, and a very confused pair of twins.


	3. Training?

AN: Get ready this is where it takes a slight turn! Oh and thanks for all the reviews guys! You rock! Also I'm trying really hard to keep up the chapter every two days or so. It's working out so far, but don't get too used to it! I may get writer's block or some other woeful ailment. Well, enjoy, please!

Training?

Ginny quietly walked up the stairs to Sirius' room and suddenly she didn't feel very confident. I'm going to be with Sirius, in his room… alone, she thought. How in Merlin's name am I going to be able to control myself?

Putting her anxieties away, she knocked lightly on his door and was surprised when the door opened revealing a very hot Sirius. Ginny had just haphazardly thrown on some small shorts and a fit tank top. Sirius was apparently thinking the same, as all he had on was a very tight tank top with some loose pants.

Now, don't start thinking that Ginny was the only one with a reaction. Sirius, for instance, had seen Ginny's long legs and curvy body and suddenly he couldn't speak.

Ginny looked at Sirius questioningly. What is wrong with him, she wondered. Is he going to invite me in or what?

Sirius must have noticed he was being stared at in confusion, as he quickly regained his composure and smoothly invited her in.

Ginny stepped inside and was amazed to see a room equipped for fighting. The room's walls were even padded! Sirius detected her amazement and said, "Yes, this room is quite amazing, isn't it." He was rewarded with a punch in the arm. "Hey, what's with hurting me today!"

"Geez, Sirius. I thought you said that you worked out!" Ginny seriously doubted that it hurt anyway. She looked at him pointedly before asking, "So, would you like to tell me why you're bedroom is a room made to fight in?"

Sirius answered with a cocky grin. "It's a lot like the room of requirement in Hogwarts. Ever been there?" He smacked himself in the head and said to himself, "Of course you've been there! You're Fred and George's little sister!" He whispered to Ginny mock conspiratorially, "I taught them everything I know." At Ginny's disbelieving look he added, "Well, not directly of course!"

Ginny laughed. It's nice to laugh, she thought to herself. I've laughed more today than I have in a long time.

"So, tell me. What exactly have you invited me to join?" Ginny looked excited and also apprehensive. Even the room was intimidating.

"Training you for the war, of course! Why else would I be working out? To look good? Nah." Ginny gave Sirius a look that said, "Please, don't even."

"Okay, okay! So I like that I look good too. Call me a narcissist. Looking sexy never hurt anyone did it?" Sirius finished and threw her a sexy smirk. Ginny had to disagree. Right now she was hurting very badly just because she wanted to stalk over there and kiss his smirk off. Okay so not so much hurting, she just wanted to… real bad.

"This training you speak of, for the war, you think I need to train?"

"Yes. We need as many people as possible. That's why I wanted you to join me. You could be an amazing fighter if someone just taught you. I can work with you every night for two hours and you'll be impressed by how fast you improve. Plus, you get to be with me for a whole two hours. What could be better?" he asked, smirk still intact.

Ginny couldn't think of anything better. Two hours with Sirius every night? She was in heaven just thinking about it. Besides, Ginny knew that during a war no one was exempt from attacks. This would help her defense against attackers. She couldn't see any down side to this situation except that she might lose control over herself during a lesson and kiss Sirius, but that was a risk she was going to take.

"I think that this would be a good opportunity for me." She chose her words carefully as she didn't want to seem too eager.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes," she confirmed, her confidence returning.

"Well then, let's get started!" Sirius grabbed his wand and murmured an incantation, but was utterly surprised when the wand suddenly turned on him and started whacking him on the head! "What? Ouch! What's happening?" He looked around frightfully to find Ginny with her hands over her mouth in an attempt not to laugh.

Ginny removed them long enough to remark, "Trick wands? I thought mom made them get rid of them. How'd they do that!" She then promptly returned to laughing. Fred and George ceased to amaze her. They must be smarter than she gave them credit for, to have kept those hidden from her parents and assorted order members who, unfortunately, fell victim to the wands. Thankfully, all of them had figured it out **before** they left headquarters. Ginny quickly muttered a spell of her own that promptly made the wand drop on the floor.

"I'm just wondering how often this is going to happen during the summer," Sirius said with a sigh that was accompanied by a small smile. He had to admit, those twins had style. They were very much like him and his friends. Besides, he couldn't help but smile in Ginny's presence. There was just something about her that made everyone smile, no matter the circumstances.

"Let's just say, you'll never be bored!" Ginny replied with a mischievous grin. Ginny desperately wished she were older. If only she was closer to Sirius' age he might think of her as more than a friend. Ginny sighed, thinking that the mentality she was using was going to get her nowhere if she had a chance with Sirius at all. "Well are we going to train or not?"

Sirius looked at her happily. "Glad to know you're so eager," he answered with a grin. "So have you ever actually fought someone before?"

"Well, I used to roughhouse with the boys a lot, but I was never sure if they were holding back. That's about the only experience I've ever gotten in physical training. In dueling, the only thing I've had was that dueling club in my first year and I think I was a little distracted for that," she finished with a pained look that lasted only seconds before being replaced by a grin. "Of course, there are also my bat-bogey hexes that I've dealt out quite a few times. I'm pretty sure that no one would want to be hit with that," she added with a smirk.

"I'll take your word for it," Sirius said with a smile. "Since that's all the training you've had we're going to have to work on your technique a lot before we can go into actual duels and fights. A wizard, or witch," he added quickly at her pointed look, "must be prepared to fight a duel magically, with wand, and physically, without wand."

"Sounds good. Let's get started, suave teacher of mine."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I like that title, but I much prefer the suave, dashing, rogue, and sexy King Sirius." He was rewarded with a hard shove from Ginny. He took that as a hint to start they're first lesson together.

By the end of the two hours both were sweating profusely and were completely worn out. They had slumped against the wall after they're cool down and that was how Fred and George found them.

"Sirius! You in there?" The twins opened the door and saw the two sitting.

"Ginny? What-"

"-might you be doing here,-"

"-darling sister?"

"Sirius is training me," she answered, just noticing the tray in their hands. "What are you guys doing with all that food?"

Completely ignoring Ginny's question, Fred asked George, "Is that what they call it these days, Feorge? Training?"

"Must be, Gred," George answered, snickering.

"Hello? Are you guys listening to me?" Ginny asked, thoroughly annoyed. Sirius, who had understood the twins' implications, was blushing madly. Thankfully, for Sirius, Ginny was too intent on the tray full of food to notice.

"Of course we were listening to our darling, favoritest sister!" the twins cried in mock indignation.

"Then what did I say, huh?"

"You asked us what the tray of food was for, naturally," they said as if everyone in the world should know that.

Ginny huffed and then looked at the twins, clearly asking for further explanation.

"Oh yes, this was the reason we came up here actually. Wasn't it Feorge?"

"Oh yes, Gred, it certainly was. Feorge and I would just like to offer Sirius and you this lovely plate of treats."

"Certainly, this lovely plate of treats. We knew Sirius would be finishing his workout and figured he would need some nourishment." At this point Fred and George had noticed the rogue wand thrown in a corner and he and George shared a knowing look full of laughter.

Finally Sirius decided to cut in. "Thanks Fred, George. You're right I do need some food. I'm starving." Sirius took the tray and waved good-bye to the twins.

Sirius wasn't kidding when he said he was hungry. He was so hungry he could eat the giant squid whole! Well, he wasn't that hungry. Who would eat the giant squid?

Ginny, seeing Sirius about to eat one of the treats, jumped up and slapped the treat out of his hand. "Have you not learned anything about Fred and George? How are you ever going to survive your enemies? They won't have to fight you to beat you; they'll just poison your food, bring it to your door, and hand it to you with a smile!" Ginny shook her head with a smile and said, "I think that I'm going to have to teach you a few things about being paranoid."

Sirius laughed and agreed with her. What was he thinking, he asked himself. Knowingly accepting gifts from Fred and George? He needed to get his head checked.

He looked up to see Ginny looking at the treats longingly. "What? You hungry too? Here, I'll help." Suddenly Sirius jumped up and smeared a pumpkin pastie in her face. And in seconds an all-out food fight ensued.

Unbeknownst to Ginny and Sirius said twins were just outside the door. Ginny, in her paranoia, had been correct, luckily for Sirius, but not so luckily for the twins. After a few minutes of silence the twins looked at each other in confusion.

"What's happening in there, Fred?" George asked in utter confusion.

"I do not know, my good twin. I do not know."

"Let's find out," they finished while slowly opening the door. What they opened the door to did nothing to cure they're confusion. They had opened it to a room covered in their tasty treats, tables that looked like they had been used as shelters, and a very dirty Ginny and Sirius. But this wasn't what confused the twins at all. They could understand a food fight. They always loved a good food fight. The thing that really confused the twins was that Sirius and Ginny were in a very interesting position. By the looks of it Sirius had finally won.

Ginny looked up when the door opened and was surprised to see Fred and George. She then looked around the room and at herself and Sirius. Sirius had finally caught her and at the moment she was under him staring at a very menacing cauldron cake.

Sirius had seen Ginny looking over at the door and he followed her gaze, which is why he was suddenly up off the floor and blushing madly.

Ginny looked at Fred and George with a small apologetic smile as they backed away slowly, as if trying not to awaken a monster. They were so comical that Sirius had to forget his embarrassment and start laughing. Soon both Ginny and Sirius were on the ground snorting from laughing so hard.

"Well that was definitely an… eventful first lesson. Wouldn't you say, Gin?" Sirius asked, his voice full of laughter.

"I'd say it was, Sirius. I can't wait for the next one," she replied with a knowing grin. And that is how both of them went to their respective rooms. Laughing, covered in sweets, dreaming about their next lesson, and thinking about each other in some not so appropriate ways.

I hope you guys liked it. Yes I know there hasn't been any real GinnySirius romance, but there will be! Maybe in the next chapter. So keep reading please! And reviewing!

Thanks to Forbidden-forest314, Three Moons, carvemeatiger, Pottergurl62442, LilyInTheValley, Professor Quill, howdy, anam, Charlotte, Blair21, and lucygirl07 for replying so far!


End file.
